Kisui Ōtsutsuki
Kisui Ōtsutsuki is an S-Rank criminal and member of the illustrious . Having been banished from the moon long ago for crimes most heinous against the clan, his spirit was ripped from his body and sent to Earth, where it was sealed within a massive pyramid, his body entombed within a crack in the moon. This very pyramid happened to be the same one Kuroi Ekazu was imprisoned in. With a little help, Kisui struck a deal with Kuroi; He would keep Kuroi's body preserved, even beyond his death, but he must possess Kuroi until the time is right for Kisui's body to be renewed. To help with this, Kuroi poured all of his chakra into the pyramid just before his death. After centuries, the chakra Kuroi flowed through the pyramid not only revived Kuroi, but gave him enhanced powers. Kuroi allowed Kisui to possess him, using his body as a vessel until the time was right. He plans to get his physical form back by absorbing the energy of the most powerful individuals in history, using Kuroi as his pawn to get what he wants. With his plans set in motion, Kisui eyes Hoshigakure for its "Star Masters", looking to begin his plans by absorbing their powers. Background Kisui was born on Earth via a branched part of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. When began moving most of the clan to the moon that was created by his , Kisui was one of those to call the moon his home. For centuries, it was rather peaceful. But that peace wouldn't last forever. Due to corruptions from two branches of the clan, an eventual war broke out between the branches. Kisui found himself in a war he wanted no part of. As the war raged on, he saw the one he loved most cut down by the opposing branch. Before her death, she requested that her lineage be carried on and had her children sent to Earth to live a normal life. Her death proved to be his breaking point. Gripping tightly onto his fists, Kisui brutally slaughtered the opposing forces. But even his assault proved futile. When the war ended, the opposing branch proved to be the victors. Declaring Kisui a war criminal, the victorious branch ripped his soul from his body and banished it to Earth within a sealed pyramid. Furious and unwilling to let his spirit die, Kisui raged within the pyramid, turning it into a pillar of dark energy. As he found himself trapped within there, another individual was imprisoned within the pyramid for acts against humanity. Finding an opportunity to not only escape the prison, but also begin his plans for revenge, he struck a deal with Kuroi; He'd grant Kuroi immortality once he died by preserving his body. But Kisui counterpointed that he'd possess Kuroi's body once he was revived, until he reformed his body. Agreeing to the deal, Kuroi poured his chakra within the pyramid, which reacted to the dark energy Kisui poured within the prison. As Kuroi's body lay dead, Kisui kept it preserved, keeping his end of the bargain, while he waited for Kuroi's chakra to be strong enough to break the prison's bonds. After two hundred and fifty years, the chakra and dark energy had merged together perfectly and blasted the seals away from the prison before returning to Kuroi's body. Once Kuroi was revived, Kisui possessed his body and told him his plans. Agreeing with them, the two set their eyes on their first location; Hoshigakure. Appearance Kisui never was a tall man. At five feet, nine inches, he was somewhat below average in height, but had an average build and weight. But his height wasn't what set him apart, more it was his physical appearance overall. With horns that curved backward instead of curved upward like a normal Ōtsutsuki's was, Kisui's hair was pitch black to match the color of his horns. With piercing red eyes, he had sagely markings on his forehead and under his eyes. From the neck down, he wore what looked like a priest's attire. With a cloak over him that hooded his head, it was connected to leather pauldrons with intricate markings on them. This cloak extends all the way down to his feet. Beneath the cloak, he wears a dark, skin tight suit that exposes his midsection. On his wrists are bracers that are so dark, one would mistake them for shadows. All over his body are intricate patterns, seals, that all serve a special purpose; They grant him the powers of absorption and possession, allowing him to take over someone's body, absorb their lifeforce and energy, or both. Personality Before the war that would change him forever, Kisui was once a kind individual, despite his dark colors. He cared about his branch greatly, always tending to them whenever necessary. He took great care of his wife and children, finding himself blessed with such a wonderful family. All in all, he was happy. But when the war between his branch and another broke out, his personality took a drastic shift; Witnessing the death of his wife, he lost his sense of humanity. All that was left was anger, hatred, and sadistic rage. He had no cares as he slaughtered each member of the opposing branch one by one. When he was banished by that branch as a war criminal, his negative emotions would only get stronger as the centuries passed. Any good emotions he may have once had were erased, replaced with pure hatred of the world and the Ōtsutsuki as a whole. Not just for the opposing branch deeming him a war criminal, but for his own branch as well, who turned their back on him when he needed them most. He swore that if he ever returned to the moon, he was going to kill every last Ōtsutsuki there and make them pay for what they did to him. Abilities Coming Soon